fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Art Gallery/2017 Gallery
Add section The Fan of Wiki 2017 Gallery Might include some school work and stuff. DigSkt-KunimeArtSyle-Seiru01.jpg|Draft # 1 - Seiru Vector1-draft.jpg|Vector Art - Draft # 2 Vector2-draft.jpg|Vector Art - Draft # 3 vector1 - done.jpg|Vector 1 - Done! vector2-done.jpg|Vector 2 - Done!~ Vector3.jpg|Album Illustration for Switchfoot (School Work) Vectorblenddraft-1.jpg|Draft for my Plate 2 in my vector subject samuraivector-draft1.png|SAMURAIIIIIII PLATE :3 (draft) samuraivector-done.jpeg|Samurai Vector - Done!~ (TOOK ME 4-7 HOURS ON THIS ONE) Plate2-Done.jpg|TOOOK MEEEE TOOOO LONG BUUUTT WOOORTH IIIITTT :3 EX04-Done.jpg|Done in 45 Minutes (My fastest one yet xD) EX05-Done.jpg|Mask - Exercise 5. This is one of the most easiest one yet. PL03-Draft1.jpg|Canadian Map - Draft 1 (Welp xD) PL03-Draft2.jpg|7-12 MORE ICONS TO GO AND I'M DONE WITH THIS MONSTER EX06-Done.jpg|EX06 - Done (MADE THIS IN 30 MINUTES!!! NEEEEW RECORD!!!) PL03-Draft3.png|2 MORE ; O ; PL03-DONE.jpg|I'M FINALLY DONE, I'M OUT AAAAAAAAAAAAAA PL04-Draft1.png|Plate 4 - Wizard of Oz (THE EMERALD CITY HASN'T EVEN CLEANED UP YET ; O ;) PL04-Done.jpg|Plate 4: The Wizard of Oz (Volunteered to get this one) - Done EX08-Done.jpg|Exercise 8 w/ using Photoshop Brush Tool EX09-Done.jpg|Exercise 9 - Chris Pratt PL05-Done.jpg|I made a robot out of mesh tool. Enjoy. PL06-done.jpg|"Plucking Heartstrings" Genji-draft1.png|Genji Draft # 1 Genji-draft2.png|Genji Draft # 2 Caorthannach-Draft 1.png|Caorthannach - Draft 1 (For my Finals Comics) FHFIF - DRAFT 1.jpg|Foster's Home - Plate 7 (Draft) FHFIF - DRAFT 2.jpg PL07_MAS109L_B1_Latog_Elkanah.jpg|Plate 7 - Done Screenshot_224.png|Finals #1 DigSkt-Practice07.jpg|Ailhon/Envy Sketch EnvyDraft2.jpg|Envy Draft 2 Glutconcept1.jpg|Concept of Gluttony #1 GreedConcept1.jpg|Greed Concept CAORTHANNACH 01.jpg CAORTHANNACH 02.jpg CAORTHANNACH 03.jpg CAORTHANNACH 04.jpg CAORTHANNACH 05.jpg CAORTHANNACH 07-08.jpg CAORTHANNACH 09.jpg CAORTHANNACH 10.jpg DigSkt-Practice16.jpg|(Being retrieved and being whole is the best self-healing ever) SeiruNewandRevisedDone-WBG.jpg|Seirustick's new design VIOLETheavydraft01.jpg|VIOLET Heavy for my Fanfiction (Draft) memedicprocess3-done.jpg|Welp, I want Medic to be my Main soooooo IMG 1419.JPG IMG 1418.JPG IMG 1417.JPG IMG 1416.JPG IMG 1415.JPG IMG 1414.JPG IMG 1011.JPG preview-draftper1.png peridotshifter1.png preview-draftlap1.png lappy1.png bostonianmercenarydraft-1.JPG|VIOLET Scout - Draft seiruvillainessconcept-1.png|This is what I doodled after I sculpting. It's still bad isn't it -.- titanpreview-1.png|Sticktan Preview # 1 - Sketch IMG_1599.JPG|Amad (Antagonist) - Front IMG_1600.JPG|Amad (Antagonist) - Close Up IMG_1601.JPG|Amad (Antagonist) - Side View (Right) IMG_1602.JPG|Amad (Antagonist) - Side View (Right) IMG_1603.JPG|Amad (Antagonist) - Back View IMG_1604.JPG|Aliya (Protagonist) - Front View IMG_1605.JPG|Aliya (Protagonist) - Side View (Right) IMG_1606.JPG|Aliya (Protagonist) - Side View (Left) IMG_1607.JPG|Aliya (Protagonist) - Back View Preview sticktan - 1.png|Sticktan Preview #2 lustconcept1.png|Lust (One of my seven sins) - I actually want to put nipples on her but eh, I know you guys won't accept nudity. prideconcept1.png|Pride (one of my seven sins) - This isn't even his/her monster form IMG_1772.JPG|Julie Roberts (Plate 1 for Char Des) IMG_1804.JPG|Mutant Studies #1 IMG_1805.JPG|Mutant Studies #2 IMG_1806.JPG|Mutant Studies #3 lustofficial-preview1.png IMG_1881.JPG|Mutant - Final IMG_1882.JPG|Deity "Sitan" Studies No. 1 IMG_1884.JPG|Deity "Sitan" Studies No. 2 IMG_1883.JPG|Deity "Sitan" Studies No. 3 IMG_1903.JPG|Seiru as Wonder Woman IMG_1904.JPG|Water Witch (or Somethin') IMG_1905.JPG|Raven from the Chapter 8 of the Fanfic "White Lies". IMG_1906.JPG|Young Lathan (Hey there bud :3) IMG_1907.JPG|Rogue Seiru. IMG_1908.JPG|Evil!Garnet IMG_1909.JPG|Mutant Zombie Variety #1 (inspired my Zombie Dream again! -.-) IMG_1910.JPG|Rogue Seiru 2. IMG_1911.JPG|Lathan! xD IMG_1912.JPG|Yep, the trailer killed me. IMG_1913.JPG|Young Amad wratch1preview.png|Wrath Preview #1 envy1preview.png|Envy preview #1 envy2preview.png|Envy Preview #2 vent1.png|Vent ??: "Broken Beast" IMG_2130.jpg|Aliya (Protagonist) - Turnaround IMG_2131.JPG|Amad (Antagonist) - Turnaround OWSeiru-Preview.jpg|Seiru - Obstreperous Warrior - Preview seirubiprogfinal.png|Bisexual Seiru - August 30, 2017 Lion - Requested by Drew.png|Lion from Steven Universe - Requested by Drew Stick Kiki - requested by Kiki.png|Stick Kiki - requested by Kiki Seirustick - requested by Kiki.png|Seirustick - requested by Kiki Seirustick - Character Sheet - Unhooded.png|Seirustick - Character Model Sheet (Unhooded) DO - Golden Blue Stick - Final.png|Golden-Blue Stick - Final Design DO - Sticktan - Final.png|Sticktan - Final Design DO - Dragostick - Final.png|Dragostick - Final Design DO - Golden Blue Stick - Final - Without Gradient.png|Golden-Blue Stick - Without Gradient DO - Sticktan - Final - Without Gradient.png|Sticktan - Without Gradient DO - Dragostick - Final - Without Gradient.png|Dragostick - Without Gradient DO - SmaCrow - Final.png|SmaCrow - Final Design w/ Gradient DO - Sticksroyer - Final.png|Sticksroyer - Final Design w/ Gradient DO - SmaCrow - Final - Without Gradient.png|SmaCrow - Final Design w/o Gradient DO - Sticksroyer - Final - Without Gradient.png|Sticksroyer - Final Design w/o Gradient DO - The Twicks - Final.png|The Twicks - Stall and Smith - Final DO - The Twicks - Final - Without Gradient.png|The Twicks - Stall and Smith - Without Gradient Beast Bleeding - Vent Art.jpg|Vent Art crash and burn ship doodle 1.jpg|I got into this ship (Lava McQuack) and made a vent art cuz why the heck not Inktober 1 (Swift) - Road Runner.jpg|Inktober 1 (Swift) - Road Runner Inktober 2 (Divided) - Injustice.jpg|Inktober 2 (Divided) - Injustice Inktober 3 (Poison) - Amad.jpg|Inktober 3 (Poison) - Amad Inktober 4 (Underwater) - Two OCs.jpg|Inktober 4 (Underwater) - Two OCs Inktober 5 (Long) - Gharial.jpg|Inktober 5 (Long) - Gharial Inktober 6 (Sword) - Moon Butterfly.jpg|Inktober 6 (Sword) - Moon Butterfly Inktober 7 (Shy) - Piglet.jpg|Inktober 7 (Shy) - Piglet Color Scheme - Seiru3 -Final.png|Final Color Scheme - Post-Golden Age Seiru Color Scheme - Seiru.png|Other Color Schemes of Seiru - Thought the 3rd (middle one) is her alternate form. preview - Seiru (Post-Golden Age).png|Seiru (Post-Golden Age) Ver 1 - Semi-Realistic Birthday Gift for Seth (Anaglyph) - 2017.jpg|Seth's New Persona - First Autodesk and then Photoshop Dosu Kinuta - Requested by Bob.png|Dosu Kinuta - Requested by Bob FireHeartShipping - Requested by Vince.png|FireHeartShipping - Requested by Vince Hiyori Lala and Destiny - Requested by Lala.png|Hiyori Lala and Destiny - Requested by Lala VIOLET Medic Sketch - Reaper Incident.jpg|VIOLET Medic (Sketch) - Dec. 11, 2017 HumanPeridot - Sketch.png|Human Peridot - Sketch Raven (New 52) - Sketch.png|Raven (New 52???) - Sketch VIOLETDemo.jpg|VIOLET Demo during Reaper Incident Kylo Ren - Sketch.png|Kylo Ren - The Angry Boi VIOLETSoldierConcert.png|VIOLET Soldier FrigidHeavy - Worried.jpg|A worried RED Heavy during the Reaper Incident - created with SFM Frigid'sScout.jpg|VIOLET Scout's appearance during the chapter "Mann's Back At It" Frigid'sSoldier.jpg|VIOLET Soldier during the chapter "Mann's Back At It" 03Frigid'sPyro.jpg|VIOLET Pyro during the chapter "Mann's Back at It" 04Frigid'sDemo.jpg|VIOLET Demo during the chapter "Mann's Back At It" Frigid'sHeavy - No LogoL.jpg|VIOLET Heavy's appearance during the chapter "Mann's Back At It" 06Frigid'sEngie.jpg|VIOLET Engie during the chapter "Mann's Back At It" 07Frigid'sMedic.jpg|VIOLET Medic during the chapter "Mann's Back At It" Add section Add section Add section Add section Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki